The invention relates to a measuring device according to the preamble of Claim 1.
Measuring devices are known particularly in the prior art as component parts of integrated pipe-cutting machines for checking the length of pipe sections which have been cut to length from, in particular, a metallic hollow or solid profile.
A measuring device for the simultaneous checking of the length of pipe sections of a bundle is known for example from DE 10 2006 025506 B4. In this device a plurality of measuring stamps are arranged in a measuring arm. A drawback of these measuring stamps is the risk of self-locking rapidly arises.
In addition, measuring arms with a measuring stamp arrangement formed so as to be integrated in the material are known from DE 10 2007 008 887 B4. These joint-free measuring stamps are free of self-locking, but on account of the change in the material properties over the whole of the service life of the arrangement they nevertheless also influence the measurement results.